The Renegade
by Phoenixswish
Summary: Bulma was taken by Frieza to work for him at a young age. She was his little scientist building him things, she was also biding her time waiting to escape. Once she is free she finds herself in a world she is ill prepared for, with a king who will stop at nothing to get what he wants, when and where he wants it. Warning for very mature content.
1. Prologue

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Prologue

Smoke filled the air as homes burned, corpses were everywhere their stench entwining itself with the scorched buildings. The smell was pungent but the captives in the center of the city had long become accustom to it. They were a ragged bunch of mostly women and children, wearing cloths that had once been immaculate but were now worn and torn from the attack on the village.

The lone man in the group was older with purple hair that was so covered in soot that his hair looked grey. A young blue haired girl huddled by his side ear stains marred her face. Both starred at the purple alien who laughed at the sight of what remained of the village.

"Well Dr. Briefs, looks like you are now without a home and without a lab, I guess I can be generous enough to allow you to live and work on my ship." The alien laughed with glee as he said it. "Of course I'll also allow your daughter and these other survivors to live with us as well provided they can complete the tasks required of them."

The alien's comment was met with what could have been cheers from a less sinister people but were more like growls from the subordinates of the alien. With a snap of his fingers, the villagers were rounded up and transported to the giant ship that had landed on one of the houses when the invasion began.


	2. The Times They Are A Changing

Disclaimer: I own a stuffed dragon but I do not own DBZ.

 _Eight years later_

Bulma starred at Lord Frieza, or as she liked to think of him as the Purple Pain –in-the-ass, trying to mask her fear as her father was dragged into the throne room. She hadn't seen him in three days, not since Frieza's goons barged into their lab and dragged him away. Her father was unrecognizable and she longed to run up to him and help but knew if she did that she'd be punished again and she couldn't afford to draw attention to herself.

"Dr. Briefs, do you know why you are here?" Frieza asked with a sneer. "Don't answer, I'll tell you why, you dared to try to believe I could be easily fooled into thinking you were just inventing weapons, when you were really trying to help my pretties run away.

Dr. Briefs looked at Frieza and said, "I'd do it again too you monster, your pretties as you call them are people and deserve better than to be raped on your whim. You sicken me with what you make them do. You have no right to call yourself a lord. You are a purple bug who thinks he can do whatever he pleases but you can't. I refuse to work for you anymore."

"You lab monkey, you think you can talk to me like that? I was going to let you off easy with just one more day of punishment but now…" Frieze trailed off as his hand began to glow. Ki shot out enveloping Dr. Briefs. When it cleared all that remained of Dr. Briefs were his trusty glasses.

Bulma screamed as she watched her father perish before her, much like her mother five years before. She was so caught up in screaming that she didn't see Frieza until it was too late. He backhanded her to the floor and stood over her.

"I guess you're going to have to take over your father's work, I know he was training you," Frieza sneered, "Don't disappoint me like he did.." He walked away. "Dorlia, bring be a Saiyan, I'm feeling feisty and need to unwind."

Bulma waited until Frieza had left before getting off the floor, she did not feel the pain of the blow she received. She was numb to it, her father was gone and she felt tears of grief and relief coming. The relief was there because her father was free of Frieza, just not the way he had been planning. She knew the plan Frieza had discovered was the decoy plan they had come up with, now she must begin the steps to carry out the real plan. It would take time but she knew that from the beginning, this plan would be successful. She was sure of it.


	3. As Time Goes By Plans Come To Fruition

_I hope you guys like this, I thought it'd be cool to write about what might have happened if Bulma had grown up under Frieza. Enjoy._

 _Disclaimer: I do not DBZ._

* * *

 _Another seven years later_

Bulma sat at her workstation in her "hidden" lab. It was in her normal lab but inside what everyone else thought was a closet. It was a closet for anyone but her; she had designed it to appear that way for anyone but her who opened it. It scanned the person who wished to open it for their DNA; if it was someone besides her it converted into a closet. It was her and her father's first secret project. Now it housed many of her secret projects that would be, not only hers, but the remainder of her people's ticket to escape.

A beeping noise filled her "lab"; it was the signal to move to Frieza's lab. The same technology that scanned for the opener of the closet also scanned the halls when a person approached to let her know when others were coming to see her since her lab was the only thing in this corridor. Glancing at the computer that showed the results of the scan quickly she was relieved to see it was Zarbon and his human mate, Layla. They were her only allies her on Frieza's ship. If not for Zarbon recognizing Layla as his one true mate, she would have been sent to Frieza's harem or the academy where those women under 18 were sent to be "educated" as Frieza called it until their 18th birthday. Upon their 18th birthday, the woman was sent to the harem where that night Frieza had a cherry party where he raped the woman for the first time. Layla was given to Zarbon when Frieza realized that she was his fated mate. Even Frieza dared not come between mates.

As for Bulma, what kept her out of his harem was her ability to build anything and everything Frieza required. With her father's death she was the only one capable of such things and Frieza felt her skills were more useful then breaking her during a romp in the sheets.

Zarbon entered the room alone and hit the door. "Everything is set for tonight, remember to pack anything you want to take in one of those capsules you've been hiding from Frieza. You can put your whole lab in there and offer it all plus your skills to King Vegeta. And if that doesn't work, give him this," Zarbon handed her an envelope and continued, "this will definitely make him want to take you and your people in once you arrive on Vegetasei. Layla and I will stay here and continue to spy for you, we can communicate through the mirror/computer you created for us and since its two way and you have the other half no one will be able to intercept our communications. Plus there is no way they will figure out its communication code. Get some sleep; you'll need it for tonight. Here, pass these masks to your saved Saiyens hiding in your closet, this way they can get to the other Saiyen prisoners for you and meet you in the ship bay. Good thing you are the only one who knows how to turn the ship on, otherwise they may leave without you."

With that, Zarbon and Layla hugged Bulma wishing her luck then turned and left, leaving Bulma to finish her pack up both labs and set up enough decoy equipment for tonight. She then decided to take Zarbon's suggestion and nap since she had six hours to kill.

 _Six hours later_

Bulma moved silently through the halls, carefully breathing through her mask as to avoid breathing in the sleeping gas she had put into the ventilation system to make doubly sure that everyone was asleep as she made her way to the "pretties" first.

The "pretties" were housed in one room that was lavishly decorated with red pillows filled with Getsity bird feathers, shag brown rugs and velvet furniture. It was the gaudiest room she had ever seen.

As expected, her sometimes assistant and childhood friend, ChiChi, was already there and had passed out masks to those who could be trusted. The rest were asleep and being put into cryogenic capsules for the trip to Vesetasei.

"You almost ready? I want to get out of here before Frieza has any chance of waking up." Bulma said nervously.

"Just about done. There. Ready ladies? Let's go. By the way I went to deliver some food to the Saiyen prisoners because we need them fed to get them out of here, the new one they brought in is super cute!" ChiChi replied.

Bulma shook her head as they exited the room and made their way to the docking bay where the ship was waiting for them. Leave it to ChiChi to notice if a prisoner was good looking or not.

They entered the docking bay to discover the Saiyens had looted a few things from Frieza including his prized Fluffernutter, a rare animal that looked like a cross between a poodle and a rabbit. One Saiyen seemed to be directing all of the others. Bulma could see why ChiChi thought her was cute as he was tall with spikey black hair that stuck out every which way and a handsome face but it didn't hold the same attraction for her.

She approached the obvious leader and said, " We are all here, lets get aboard so we can blow this joint. I don't like being here any longer than necessary. I'm Bulma." She felt a jab in her ribs from where ChiChi had just elbowed her, " and this is ChiChi."

"I'm Kakarot, we just finished loading, lead the way ladies." He said as they made there way on board the ship.

Once everyone was on board, Bulma sat in the pilot's seat and programed the coordinates for Vesetasei. She turned on the ship and blasted off with no trouble. She settled in for the ride. Once they were a little over four hours away Bulma activated phase two of her plan. She pressed a button on what appeared to be an old car door automatic unlocker.

Many miles away while Frieza and his men were sleeping their drugged sleep; there were a series of explosions. What was Bulma's old lab was now a giant hole in the ship. There were other giant holes in the "pretties" room, the holding cell where the prisoners were kept, the interrogation room/torture chamber, the kitchen, and the docking bay. What could be found in these rooms upon inspection were traces of asteroids dust common with holes acquired from asteroids. In reality, the dust was imitation dust, an invention of Bulma's, to make the bombs she had planted in each of these areas look like just the result of a meteor shower that the ship must have accidentally flown into during the night. With the holes in the ship the sleeping gas would also evaporate, leaving no trace that it had been there.

* * *

I would have posted this sooner but I was in a wedding this weekend.


	4. Proper Credit

I hope you are enjoying my story, I've had a few guesses as to which direction this will go in and all I will say is to read and see where it goes. I'm not going to give anything away. Hehe ;)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ!

* * *

Hours passed and Bulma was ready to take an air walk. ChiChi was flirting outrageously with Kakarot while he was looking at her like a starved man does a meal. The rest of the women and children huddled together still afraid of what was going to happen to them. They ones that had been affected by the sleeping gas were left asleep, figuring it would be easier. Any tracking devices had been removed, some more painfully than others. Bulma winced, as she accidently rubbed the spot on her inner thigh where her own tracking device had been removed, it was still quite tender. It had been removed hours ago and still she felt the pain as if it had been done only moments before.

Vesetasei was within their sights; they'd be landing within the hour. Bulma was both excited and nervous, she had not been on a planet since she was taken from Earth and did not know what to expect. A beeping sounded, signaling that someone was trying to hale their ship. Pulling her hood over her head to hide her face in shadow Bulma answered the communication.

"Unidentified vessel, please identify yourself or prepare to be blown from our orbit." A stern voice came from the monitor showing the face of an older looking Saiyen man. His hair was short but spiked on either side of his head giving him the appearance of having horns.

"Crog, buddy how's it going?" Kakarot's voice spoke before she could answer, he stepped up so his face could be seen. Crog blinked a moment then said, "Kakarot? You're alive? Your father would be pleased, King Vegeta will be even more so and you've commondered a ship, well done my friend."

"Well, if all it took to make him happy was a ship, I'd have stolen one years ago but as I also brought some precious cargo with it, I may get a rare Vegeta smirk! I liberated Frieza's harem and also stole a person whom I believe is The Tinker." Kakarot confided proudly.

"How dare you take credit for all of my hard work," Bulma boomed, her face turning red with anger, "If not for me you'd still be rotting in that cell or the next torture victim of Frieza." She proceeded to start pummeling him with her fists and calling him every name in the known universe. As for Kakarot referring to her as The Tinker, she smiled inwardly knowing full well that the whole universe had a different mental image for the person know as The Tinker than that the person actually looked like.

Kakarot, having realized he had made a mistake in thinking the woman was meek, backed away from her. She was terrifying when angry perhaps more so than Vegeta.

"Crog please allow use to pass and land so I can help get these ladies settled." Kakarot pleaded while still trying to dodge blows from an angry Bulma.

"Absolutely, I'll notify the king of your survival and arrival." Crog said with a gleam in his eye. Kakarot had managed to do something right perhaps some of these females were some of the younger ones fated mates. If so their dying race might yet have hope.

Crog exited the control room and went barreling through the halls. He had to pass on the news of Kakarot's survival and success to the king. Kakarot had liberated Frieza's whole harem, he couldn't wait to hear how it all went down. All Crog knew was the woman claiming to have helped free Kakarot seemed like a handful and he pitied the lucky Saiyen who mated her, if mating between their species was possible.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying this so far as for where this story is going all I will say is it's for me to know and you to find out! Hehe


	5. Possibilities

Disclaimer: I own a fish named Drogon, I do not own DBZ.

* * *

"Sire, I have some pleasant news," Crog breathed heavily as he ran into the throne room, "Kakarot is alive and on a ship that is entering out orbit as we speak."

"Are you sure it was Kakarot? I thought for sure that Frieza would do away with him, since he is my second in command and all." The man sitting on the throne replied using a bored tone to hide his surprise that his best friend was alive.

"There is more sire, he is not alone and according to him he raided Frieza's entire harem." Crog said enthusiastically.

"Interesting, these women, do you think they could be potential mates for us?" The man said with slightly more interest in his voice. He knew the chances were unlikely since so far no other species of people had been found that were compatible but he couldn't stop the spark of hope that appeared when Crog had said this. The Saiyens were once a prosperous race but in recent times the birth rate of females had slowly decreased. It wasn't much but to top it off Frieza had whipped out a ship that had been carrying most of their female population to their new planet when their old one had imploded on itself. As a result the male to female ratio was about 30 to 1 last time he checked. Saiyens could not just mate any female; they had to be able to sense their mate out through what some called the Mating Pull. The Mating Pull lead Saiyen males to find their destined mate, the only one they would be able to produce offspring with. Though it was rare, there were a handful of documented cases of Saiyens finding mates with other species of people.

"Sire, I must warn you that some of the women have been severely abused and may not tolerate males near them. Also, Kakarot stole the one known as The Tinker, Who knows how he'll react to being out of Frieza's grasp. We should use caution when dealing with these people."

"Wait, Kakarot actually managed to steal The Tinker? How? Frieza keeps him so well guarded that no one knows what he looks like, how is it possible? As for the women, I'll speak with the men and tell them that it they feel the urge they will need to proceed slowly and not scare or damage their mate in any way."

"Yes, sire. Although, he seemed to be letting some female pilot the ship and she lead on that she was the only reason he was free."

"Hmmm, interesting, well we shall see what happens when they arrive, that'll be in a about two hours right? Momo, Koko and Curly see that there are rooms prepared for our guests and see to it that we have a special meal for our guests tonight. We shall show them that us Saiyens are not the monsters our reputation leads many to believe. With luck some of you may even find mates. Remember to court them slowly as these ladies have suffered a lot at Frieza's hand. Shemp, start work on a lab for The Tinker immediately, perhaps he can be persuaded to work for us. Fill it with all of the latest electronics; every man has his price lets find out his. If he can't be bought, I know some other methods of persuasion to get him to comply"

There was a chorus of right away sire from those who were given orders, the rest he dismissed so that he could be alone. King Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to feel thankful for this unexpected present from the gods. It was no secret that women on Vesetasei were scarce and it had caused his men to become more violent and ruthless. Perhaps some of these women would be mates for his men and they could help revitalize his dying people. He only allowed that hope to enter his heart; he had long ago given up hope of finding his own mate. If she were out there surely he would have sensed her by now even if she were much younger than his 30 years. He decided to not dwell on it further and went to ensure that all of the necessary preparations were running smoothly.

* * *

I hope you are liking this so far, feel free to comment!


	6. Speachless

I hope you are enjoying this so far, please feel free to comment!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

The wind blew softly on the planet as the passengers on the ship disembarked. Bulma looked around spotting ChiChi and Kakarot carrying some things off the ship. Those two were rarely out of one another's company and seemed to be hitting it off. She noticed that Kakarot looked at ChiChi like he looked at the Cocoa Cakes ChiChi had made to celebrate their escape, like he wanted to devour her. Bulma could not decide if that was a good thing or a bad one. ChiChi had suffered greatly at the hands of Frieza. Frankly, it was a miracle she was still alive. She was one of the older girls in the harem. She had about two or three years over Bulma's 24 years. How she had survived spoke of ChiChi's inner strength as only a truly strong willed person could have endured the seclusion and torture Frieza dished out to his "pretties". She just hoped the horrors all of the women had faced wouldn't haunt them permanently.

Just then, a man stepped forward so that all of the passengers on the ship could see him. "Ladies, if you'll follow me I can lead you to your rooms so you can freshen up before dinner. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask any of the guards, they would die to protect you. At dinner, if you still have lingering questions, King Vegeta will answer them. Now, has the one know as The Tinker gotten off the ship yet, I don't see him and his majesty would like to speak with him in private."

All around the women started giggling at the mention of the Tinker, some were even laughing hysterically. As the man looked around, giving the women confused looks, Bulma took pity on him. She couldn't help it if not many people knew she was a female. She walked up to him.

"I am Bulma Briefs and I was Frieza's head scientist. My inventions have made it all around the universe under the name The Tinker. " Bulma said with pride in her voice at her own brilliance in creating so many great inventions. The man gave her a disbelieving look she didn't like so she proceeded to rip off the man's scouter, open it up, and start fiddling with it. Once done fixing it, she gave it back to the man. "There now it'll also act as a translator for any language that you may not know."

The man gaped at her for a moment, "Ms. Briefs, it is an honor, please come with me. It's not good to keep his majesty waiting."

Bulma and the man, who's name turned out to be Broli, entered what appeared to be a throne room. It was a stark room with little decoration save for the two thrones that sat at the center of a raised dais. The thrones were what appeared to be solid gold. They were made to look like they were made from tree branches and had what looked like gold leaves sticking out of them. Instead of being straight backed the seats were shaped like nests. One of the thrones was smaller and had what appeared to be an assortment of pillows in it. If the other had pillows, they were either very few or hidden by the man sitting in this throne.

The man was staring at Bulma, he had been from the moment she entered the throne room. He looked like a predator eyeing prey and she was the prey. Bulma felt a mix of fear and awe for the man. He was gorgeous, his hair was black and stood up like flames burning on a fire. His eyes were as black as the space itself. They were so dark in fact that it looked like he had no pupils. He had a chiseled jaw and a mouth that drew itself in a when he noticed her staring back at him.

Bulma felt herself blush, they way the man looked at her sent a thrill through her body. It made her feel things she had never felt before nor did she understand them and that terrified her. He was looking at her the way some of Frieza's men had, those bold enough to try anything, were quickly punished in front of her and she was punished for "making them want what is mine" Frieza would say. Frieza had never touched her that way, though he left her no doubt that when he decided he wanted her, he'd have her. This was another reason Bulma had been so eager to leave; Frieza had been hinting that he was ready for her to have her own "special" cherry party. She had been able to put him off for years by saying she needed to focus on her inventions and Frieza had believed her, as he valued what she made for him. However, the last few months she had noticed that Frieza seemed to no longer care that she was his master scientist. She was clued into this after one of his unfortunate henchmen hit on her in front of him. He made her watch as he slowly cut off parts of the man. He then made her sit on his lap at a feast later in the month. Slowly, he would find reasons to invade her personal space. What saved her from being raped, as she feared she was going to be, was that he liked playing this cat and mouse game with her. The thought of Frieza touching her made her feel sick to her stomach. So far, in her 24 years, the thought of anyone touching her like that left her feeling nauseous.

When she made eye contact with this man however and saw him eyeing her like so many others before, she did not feel the same disgust. A different emotion coursed through her, one that both excited and scared her. She did not understand what she was feeling and for the first time in her life Bulma was speechless.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	7. What A Soft Tail You Have

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Vegeta stared at the goddess before him, he felt many emotions but chose not to show them. He instead decided to look his fill. The woman was of average height with curves that would bring a weaker man to his knees. Her hair was a unique shade of blue that he was sure no other creature in the known universe possessed. It fell to her waist in soft waves, reminding him of the Ashuire Sea on the planet Hatowo. Nothing had prepared him for the beauty of the sea, just like now nothing had prepared him for her beauty. Her eyes matched her hair exactly and he knew that if he stared into them for too long he could get lost in their exoticness and never want to be found. This striking creature was something men fought wars for and she was _his._ His eyes met hers, making her blush. He smirked and stood up.

Bulma watched as the man stood up from the throne and stalked towards her. She stood transfixed. _So this is what it's like to be a deer being hunted by a wolf,_ she mused to herself. It was both terrifying and thrilling at once. The man was looking at her with the voracious gaze of a predator who had just found his next meal. She shivered unaware that her doing that was just enticing the man more.

Vegeta stopped in front of the woman and bowed while still keeping eye contact. He was enjoying this little game of cat and mouse. He smirked as he grabbed her hand that was hanging at her side and used it to pull him towards her. Grasping her in his arms he kissed her.

Bulma was taken aback, no one, not even Frieza had the audacity to kiss her. She did not know whether to respond or smack him. Slowly he coxed her into kissing him back, his lips were surprisingly soft. Bulma lost herself for a moment as all thought fled her mind. A slight cough to the side of her brought her back to reality and she remembered where she was and who she was with. _How dare this tyrant take something that should be precious from me. This was my first kiss, I should have chosen who I gave it to! This man is just as bad as Frieza._ With that thought Bulma wretched herself away from the man and smacked him across his face.

Vegeta touched his check, shocked; no one had ever dared to hit him like that. No one did it and lived. He growled and met the eyes of his mate. It surprised him to see her glaring back him. The look he was giving her now was known to make the bravest of men tremble with fear, yet this female was standing toe to toe with him and matching him glare for growl. _Who was she? He had ordered that The Tinker be brought to him upon his arrival. What was this female doing here?_

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but it is rude for guys to go around kissing random girls. Especially if they do not know the girl's name you jerk!" Bulma shrieked. Bulma portrayed an angry woman on the outside but inside as she couldn't help but be impressed with the man's skill. Even though she had nothing to go by, she knew that the man was top notch. The man kissed like a dream and thinking about it made her toes curl because she was already yearning for another. _No one could be better than this,_ she thought.

"The name is King Vegeta, Woman, why are you here and where is The Tinker. I am expecting him for a meeting, as much of a pleasure it is to meet my mate; it is vital I meet with him and see if he can be persuaded to work for me. After," he said with a wink, "we can have a more intimate meeting. Although, I can tell you were eager to meet me since you decided to crash this meeting."

"You asshole, I for one can give you several reasons why The Tinker wont be helping you, let a lone mating you! ONE, from what I can tell you are no better than Frieza with your methods or persuasion if I choose not to help. I've heard the stories about you Saiyens. Two, you think just because you are a king you can order everyone to do whatever you want! THREE, YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO ASSUME I WAS A MAN! DO YOU THINK THAT WOMEN ARE NOT AS SMART AS MEN AND THEREFORE THEY CAN'T POSSIBALLY BE THE ONE CALLED THE TINKER? AND AS FOR MATING YOU, I HAVE NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE MET SOMEONE WHOM I FIND AS REPLUSIVE AS YOU. YOU CONCEDED ARROGANT JERK!" Bulma fumed at the arrogant but handsome man who claimed to be king.

Suddenly, through her rant she felt her feet leave the ground as she was picked up by the man who was now staring at her with angry eyes. He had his one hand at the nape of her neck holding her so that they were eye level and the other much to her mortification was holding her butt. He gave it a squeeze and smirked. His tail wrapped around her waist gently; offering more support yet also effectively trapping her in place. He then did something that would have been odd for a human to do but this man was far from human, he sniffed the air inhaling deeply.

"Well then Ms. Tinker," he smirked, "allow me to apologize for the assumption that you were a man. However, I think you should also apologize to me, seeing as how you are lying about finding me repulsive." He brought his lips closer to her ear so that only she could hear and said, "You know how I know you don't find me repulsive? I can smell your desire for me. Never doubt the power of a Saiyen's nose. It is quite powerful. For instance, when you walked into this room you reeked of fear, and slowly that fear melted away into excitement. Then when I kissed you, that excitement turned into another type of excitement. A more carnal type of excitement, shall we say. And look it intensifies when I do this," he gave her ass a squeeze, "or this," his tail had found its way under her shirt and he used the tip of it to tease her nipple through her bra. He sniffed the air again, "Oh you really liked my tail, didn't you, you naughty girl. I think I know just the punishment for the slap you gave me earlier, but for now we have to get you settled in and then there is a feast to get ready for later tonight. As for working for me, I'm sure you'll come around, and if not, I know you'll enjoy my efforts in persuading you," He pulled her in for a quick kiss then set her down and exited the room.

Bulma stood there for a moment frozen in shock, no one had ever made her feel the need to strangle them and kiss them at the same time like this man. She saw the man turn to look at her and smirk again, he brought his hand up and beckoned with a single finger for her to follow him. She felt herself growl in anger but moved to follow him, stomping her feet as she went. When she was close enough he started walking again. He lead her back to where the other refugees were and disappeared uttering just one more word for her, "tonight."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Don't worry there in more fun to come! ;)


	8. Spider Webs

Vegeta is king for another reason that you'll find out later.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

"Tonight," Vegeta uttered the word as he turned to leave but not before he reached out to give her delectable butt another pinch. That pinch earned him a squeal and a glare. The glare would have sent a lesser man trembling and begging for forgiveness, and it probably had, but he was not a lesser man. He was a king and that made him a legend among men. He smiled to himself; he really enjoyed getting the Woman riled up. Her squeaks and glares did something to him, ordinary men would say it aroused him but he was a king. It invigorated him. In fact, he hadn't felt this alive since he was a boy.

Sadly, he couldn't stay and get his mate more flustered, as fun as it was, he had work to do. There was the feast tonight that he wanted to make sure was perfect. He also had the matter of The Tinker's lab to attend to. He went to speak to his steward about the set up of the lab, he had a few ideas for it now and he wanted it moved closer to his command room. He had a feeling that if he didn't keep a close eye on his mate, she'd be up to no good and he couldn't have that. He smiled wickedly as he thought of some surprises he could have added to the lab for the Woman. Surprises that were guaranteed to make her squeak in that adorable manner of hers.

Then he went to speak to the maids about rooming arrangements for the ladies. He also had to go through the lists of his unmated males to see who should be invited to the feast tonight and those who should be invited to the feasts for the following week. He sided, he hated parties but it was a necessary evil. His people needed to find their mates and if he could ensure that all of the refugees found mates among his males, it would help his people survive.

There were about 100 females of mating age available and close to 200 little children, thank the goddess the majority of the children were females as well so the young boys of his race might one day have mates as well. There was hope for his people once again. He couldn't help wondering what species these females were and where they had come from. If they were viable mates for his people, surely there were others on their planet who were as well. Vegeta then remembered that this was unlikely, as they were all members of Frieza's harem. The likelihood of their being more out there was slim as Frieza had a tendency to destroy the things he deemed useless.

Vegeta decided to not dwell on this because he did have some potential mates for his people now. This he could be thankful for. He sent a prayer of thanks to the Goddess and went to finish the rest of his duties for the feast tonight. He had so much to do and so little time.

Bulma squeaked and rubbed where the jerk had molested her. The nerve of that man, he may be a king but he needed to learn about personal space and manners! She silently fumed to herself as Kakarot, Broli, and Crog escorted her people to their rooms so they could rest and freshen up for the feast tonight.

It amazed her, the sheer size of the castle; all of her people had their own private rooms! The Saiyens may be a brutish, uncivilized, mannerless race but at least the seemed to live well. The carpets were lush and soft between the toes if you chose to walk barefoot on them. They varied in shades of reds and browns. Matching curtains hung by the windows; some were sheer and some were solid, not letting any light through them.

Bulma was so focused on helping her people get settled that she did not right away notice that not one of the rooms in this wing were the one assigned to her. ChiChi pointed this out to her by asking her if they were close to each other.

"I'm in the wing down the hall from the rest near Kakarot's room. He is so sweet. He told me if I needed him for anything he'd be there, all I had to do was ask or bang on the wall. He said his room was right next to mine." ChiChi smiled, a dreamy expression crossing her face. "Hey, I don't see a label on any of these rooms for you. It must be somewhere else. Man, these Saiyens are organized, they've labeled all the rooms with our names so we can find them!"

"You're right! I don't see a room for myself. I'll go ask one of the guys. Maybe, since the King of the Jerks thought I was a man, they put me somewhere different. I should go find out." Bulma said.

"Wait!? They thought you were a man?! WHY? Was it because Frieza made sure you were only ever referred to as The Tinker when your inventions were discussed at war meetings? Sorry Bulma, but that is too funny!" ChiChi laughed. "Also, don't think I didn't notice you and the king of jerks, as you called him, eyeing each other like a kid eyes a lollipop." She gave Bulma a knowing smirk.

Bulma shook her head at her friend's laughter, but she could see the irony of it. For years Frieza had hidden her away only allowing his most trusted men around her. He probably feared someone would try to seduce her into working for them. Not that that was an issue, for most of her life she had hidden her figure behind baggy cloths trying to dissuade people from taking interest in her. She preferred to go about unnoticed. It was safer and people eventually ignored her for the most part. However, when the king had given her attention instead of feeling disgusted and wanting to try to hide, part of her had reviled in it. Even if he was a major jerk, claiming she was his mate or some such nonsense, she ate up his attention like a starved bear wolfing down honey after hibernation.

She walked over to Broli as he was closest and asked where her room was, he smiled and proceeded to lead her to a different wing entirely. This wing had royal blue carpets and matching curtains. But it had no adornments on the wall apart from portraits of what appeared to be past kings and their families. She took note of them and thought perhaps they were heading back to the throne room again since the other hall she used to get to the throne room had statues of the former kings. Broli suddenly stopped and opened the double doors to the room at the end of the hallway. He told her if she needed anything to ring the bell on the cord by the door and a maid would come to help her. He left and Bulma turned to get a better look at the room she had just entered.

Bulma removed her shoes by the door, her feet were killing her and she didn't want to get the royal blue carpet dirty. The carpet was surprisingly soft and felt good between her toes. It was a welcome relief.

She walked around the room she was in; it was what appeared to be a living room. It possessed soft leather furniture that was a dark grey in color. She decided to sit and see if it was as comfortable as it looked. To her relief, it was, however, she felt having a blanket to snuggle up in would have been nice. But there was no such luck on the blanket front. Although, the room possessed nice furniture and a TV, it lacked further adornment. If this were to be her permanent room they would have to change. After a few minutes, she remembered she was supposed to be getting ready for the feast tonight. She walked to the room that appeared to be attached to this one and gasped.

Inside this room was the bedroom but it was designed like no bedroom she had ever been in. In the center of the room was a massive bed that was shaped like a circle. It had black silk sheets and pillows. Deciding to test the mattress, Bulma began to jump on it. This was something she loved doing as a kid and didn't dare do in Frieza's presence. She was surprised to find it was incredibly soft and springy. Giving the mattress a particularly strong bounce, Bulma went flying off the end of the bed. Her legs tangled in a loose corner of the sheets and she landed in a heap on the floor. Cursing to herself, Bulma tried to untangle herself only to find that her one foot was caught in something that looked like a shackle. However, that couldn't be it, this was a bedroom not a dungeon and it was soft with padding on the inside. _How odd_ , Bulma thought, while carefully extracting herself from it and the sheets. She felt bad for messing up the sheets and decided to remake the bed. As she did so she found three more shackle-like things. She also found something under the bed that appeared to be a harness for something. And looking up she saw several hooks that were attached to the ceiling. _How odd indeed, maybe they thought the Tinker would try to escape and thought tying the 'man' to the bed each night would stop that,_ Bulma mussed.

Deciding to figure out what those things were for at a later date, she made her way to the closet. She was told some of her cloths were there along with some Saiyen formal wear to wear to the feasts tonight and for the following week. She opened the door to discover a room almost as big as the bedroom. In the center was a full vanity for doing hair and makeup. There was also a set of floor length mirrors that could be used to look at a person from all angles. After being momentarily stunned by this, she turned and looked around the closet for her things. She was shocked to discover that about a forth of the closet contained what appeared to be men's cloths and battle armor. _Why would this stuff be in my room,_ Bulma wondered absently.

She turned to go call for Broli or someone else who could solve this matter when something shiny caught her eye. It was a necklace that was hanging on a mannequin; it was comprised of black and blue diamonds that went all the way around the neck like a loose collar. It had matching drop earrings to go with it. The dress that was on the mannequin was slate grey and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a lace up bodice. Black and blue diamonds were scattered throughout the dress, it was like looking up into the sky at night. The dress was form fitting and flared out at the bottom like a mermaid. Looking at the dress, Bulma realized there was a note pinned to it. She read it quickly, _Blue haired temptress, I know I come off as rough and prideful. What can I say, I am who I am and I'm not going to change. I do not mince or sugar coat my words and I most certainly don't use frilly stupid words, however I find that I cannot use any words but frilly stupid words to describe you. You have ensnared me like a fly on a spider's web. I am at your mercy. I look forward to seeing you tonight. Please give this fly one request; wear this tonight for me._ It was signed from _Your Entrapped Fly._

Bulma couldn't help smiling at the letter's contents and quickly went to ring for a maid to help her get ready for tonight. She also wanted to make sure this was indeed her room. The men's cloths in the closet were either there by mistake or she had been given the wrong room and this not was for someone else. She thought the letter was so sweet but some part worried that she was not the intended recipient. If that was the case, it gave her a bittersweet feeling, someday maybe someone special would write emher/em something that touching.

* * *

What do you think? Does any one have any ideas as to what will happen next? I love hearing about what you think may happen!


	9. Turning Tables

Sorry I didn't post sooner, I had way too many papers to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

A few minutes later the maid entered the room on a knock and, with a deep bow, helped her into the exquisite dress. Apart from introducing herself and asking how she wanted her hair, she did not say a word to Bulma or make eye contact for that matter. It was not that she was rude, but instead it was she kept treating her like she was important, and she was but the maid didn't know that. She was just one of the many refugees. Her identity as The Tinker was better kept a secret in case Frieza had spies here. It was agreed upon even before the finer details of the escape had been established. Perhaps she needed to remind the King of Jerks of this and make sure he understands its importance.

No one must think she was any more important than the others. With time Frieza would forget about his missing harem, even if she did fake everyone's deaths there was still a chance that Frieza would learn of their survival. He may not care if he found out about a few survivors but he most certainly would care if he found out she lived. He would hunt her down and make her pay. She shivered with fright at the thought.

The ballroom was surprisingly, elegantly decorated as opposed to the starkness of the rest of the palace. It had gigantic crystal chandeliers with black and red crystals adorning them. The carpet was blood red while the dance floor looked to be made of obsidian. Tables and chairs were set up on the carpets and each person was assigned to a table that contained an equal number of Saiyen males and human females. Each night the table partners were switched so that each Saiyen male had a chance to scent out his mate if she was there. Anyone who found their mate would be permanently assigned to the lucky female's table so they could get to know each other better. Any matings were to be put on hold until the female agreed to it. They had been through enough trauma with Frieza, and Vegeta didn't want to make it worse by forcing them to mate before they were mentally ready.

"Bulma," ChiChi called waving her over to where she was sitting next to Kakarot. She was dressed in a rose colored pink gown that had material flowers placed sporadically along and under the bodice.

"Hi ChiChi, you look gorgeous girl!" Bulma gushed.

"Not as gorgeous as you! Where did you get that dress? Its stunning on you with your hair and eyes! You look like a girl and not a little boy for once." Bulma laughed nervously at ChiChi's words. She knew her friend didn't mean to insult her but the truth was she dressed the way she did to avoid Frieza's attention. Maybe now she was free of him she could afford to dress girlier. It couldn't hurt, although it still might get her the wrong sort of attention from the wrong person. However, she doubted that anyone here would attempt anything without her consent.

She thought back to what Vegeta had said to her about her being his mate, surely he wouldn't attempt anything improper. Besides her and her people mating these men was not what had been agreed upon. They were to be given shelter and protection in exchange for her coming to work for them. That was it, nothing more.

"Where are you sitting?" ChiChi said pulling Bulma from her thoughts, "I'm with Marcy and Mia over here with Kakarot, his brother Raditz, the tall one with the long hair over there, and Leri, the one with short hair and the handlebar mustache. They seem to be nice but who knows since some of Frieza's men seemed to be nice too, right before they would try to get you off alone to do stuff to you." ChiChi said seriously.

A growling sound came from Kakarot at the mention of this, " ChiChi, I vow to you that no one here will ever hurt you and the other refugees. The very suggestion that any of us would makes me want to smash something." Kakarot said angrily which was uncharacteristic of him. He grabbed ChiChi's hand kissed it and placed it on his heart. This caused ChiChi to blush and pull her hand away quickly. She told him to make himself useful as a Saiyen Protector and bring her a drink, which he hurried to comply.

Afterward, Bulma noticed that her friend kept shooting Kakarot glances and trying to be inconspicuous about it. Catching her friend's eye she winked and said, "You like him don't you, don't bother denying I saw you blushing like you are doing now. "

"I don't know what you are talking about, he may be kind and sexy but he is from a brutish race. I had enough of brutish races dealing with Frieza and his men. Why would I possibly want to be tangled up with someone from another brutish race." She enunciated this as one of the men near them sent another one into the wall over an argument they were having. The man who went flying charged the other man. Kakarot stepped in between them to break it up but got caught up in it and was now trying to pull the men apart.

"Oh for the love of the Goddess," ChiChi said, storming over to the men. She grabbed the two men fighting Kakarot by the hair and banged their heads together. "Listen up you idiots, I am sick of dealing with brutish, uncivilized men like yourselves. If you can't behave like gentlemen then you can leave this room and not come back until you learn that fighting does not solve everything." She screamed at them some more before walking back to where Bulma stood.

"I thought you were one of Frieza's delicate pretties as he called them," a voice said behind Bulma.

Turning she discovered King Vegeta standing behind her, way to close for her liking. "I may have been one of his harem, but I've seen rude behavior in my time. I may not like it but I know how to deal with it." ChiChi said before Bulma could respond.

"Well it seems you can certainly handle yourself in a sticky situation like your friend here." Vegeta said to ChiChi, indicating Bulma. "Unlike you who stands up to those who can clearly kill her with a simple ki blast."

"Yes, ChiChi can certainly handle these over grown children. Are you trying to start a fight? I'll have you know most of Frieza's men were terrified of me and the ones who thought otherwise only needed a simple reminder…I know where they sleep."

"Funny, I could say the same thing about you Woman…I know where _you_ sleep and you don't know where I sleep, but you will eventually. Perhaps sooner than you think and I'll just say this once. I know some very creative ways in which I can retaliate. But don't worry, you will love my punishment for your indiscretions, any you make in the future and also for the one earlier. I don't care that its your first day, you will learn respect, even if I have to bend you over my knee to get it Woman." Vegeta purred while not so discreetly looking down her dress then back up to her face.

"How dare you, you obnoxious jerk!" Bulma screeched, "I have half a mind to slap you again, no wonder you are single, no woman in her right mind would put up with you! You jerk, its rude to constantly grope and manhandle me. You are just like Frieza, doing what ever you please without the consent of the others involved. And for the record the name is Bulma, B.U.L.M.A. Not Woman, get it right!"

"Woman, I will do as I please I am KING, in case you forgot and as KING I demand respect. Trust me, you will learn to respect me soon enough and for the record I AM NOTHING LIKE FRIEZA. DO NOT COMPARE ME TO HIM." Vegeta growled predatorily. Abruptly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calming down he said, "Look, I understand you had it rough with Frieza but trust me when I say you all are safe with us. My men and I would rather die than let any harm befall you. You have my word; I personally will make it so you never have to worry about your safety again. Trust me, you all are the most precious people on this planet, there is nothing my men and I wouldn't do for you." Vegeta said this so that everyone would hear not just their group. While he and Bulma had been arguing the rest of the room had gone quiet, listening to their conversation.

Vegeta took Bulma's hand, kissed it and continued speaking. "There is one thing I want to confess to everyone. The reason we agreed to take you all in is because if you hadn't noticed we have very few women of our own among us. Many Years ago Frieza attacked a ship carrying nothing but women and children from our old, dying planet to our new one. It left us with a male to female ratio of about 30 to 1. We have been struggling because it took away many of our mates or future mates. We are able to sense our mates when we are brought in close proximity to them. Many of my people, who had mates or sensed their loss, chose to end their lives, rather than live without them. Frankly we didn't think it was possible that we could mate outside our species until ChiChi brought Kakarot some food and he sensed that she belonged to him."

There was a gasp at this as ChiChi stared at Kakarot in shock.

"So you are expecting us to fill the void of these lost females? You know some of us have had it worse than the rest and may never be able to tolerate the touch of a male let alone have sex with them." Bulma interjected quickly.

"We hope that with time and the help of your mates, you all will be able to function in a healthy relationship." Vegeta said, "Rest assured ladies, none of you will be forced to do anything you are not comfortable doing. All you have to say is stop and my men will. However, to ease your mind, I have already told my men that once they found their mate they were not allowed to actually form the mate bond with you until you gave your consent. They will have to earn your trust first. This being said, Saiyen males are very protective of their mates. If one senses that you are theirs you will be moved into their rooms to live together so you will become accustomed to their presence. I repeat they will NOT force them selves on you. This is not only for your safety but to prevent fights. Saiyen males are not just protective of their mates but territorial and I'd hate to have you ladies inadvertently causing avoidable fights because you are not near your mate."

"I can see your logic in that," Bulma said, "you promise your men wont hurt us?"

"You have my personal vow to the Goddess that anyone who harms you in any way will be cut up into small pieces and you can watch as those pieces are fed to a Swamp Slug." Vegeta vowed to everyone in the room but kept him eyes on Bulma, silently promising her something she did not quite understand yet.

As quickly as he appeared, the king vanished from Bulma's side leaving her to chat with some of the other guests at the party. Saiyen males gradually introduced themselves to her and the other women near her. She met Tom and his twin Ato who were identical except for their unusual hair. One had bright red hair while the other had green hair. Another Saiyen named Snip also introduced himself to her. He had hair that pointed up like a stalagmite on his head. He was explaining that he was one of the envoys charged with taking goods to other planets when a bell rang signaling that dinner was ready. Bulma looked around for her seat in confusion, none of the tables seemed to have a place for her.

Someone wrapped an arm around her from behind, causing her to jump, and said, "Woman, come with me, we have our own special table. "

She turned to see Vegeta; he really needed to stop sneaking up on her like that, "Why do you keep singling me like this, what makes me so special?"

"Ah, my dear Woman, do you remember our conversation when we first met? I called you something, what was it?" Vegeta's voice took on the tone of a teacher explaining something to a student.

Bulma thought back to their first meeting, she had been so flustered from the kiss, that she barely remembered the conversation. Then it hit her, her face took on a shocked expression.

"It can't be…I can't be your mate," she stammered.

"Oh but it can be and you most certainly are, I knew that my mate was near the moment you stepped foot on this planet. I also sensed you coming closer when I was waiting to meet with the Tinker. I'll have to admit, I did not expect you to be the same person but I see it as a pleasant bonus. Beauty and brains, not many are as lucky as me but of course I am the king so naturally I would be graced with a mate with both. The moment I saw you I knew you were mine." His voice in her ear made her shiver, during their conversation he had maneuvered his body so his arm was around her shoulders and his tail was around her waist. For some reason, it made her feel safe and cherished but she'd never tell him that. He guided her to a smaller table that was set for two, which she hadn't noticed before.

Vegeta helped Bulma to sit but not before taking the opportunity to graze his hand across her butt one more time. She sent him a glare and he couldn't help but return it with a smirk. It was just too much fun touching her in different places to get reactions from her. It brought out her fire and that fire seemed to do things to him; things that he didn't dare voice aloud. Besides it was way more fun toying with his prey. She was just so delectable and he just wanted to eat her up.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" Bulma asked.

"Doing what, my little tinker?" Vegeta asked playfully with a smirk as he sat down next to her.

"You know."

"Oh you mean this?" Vegeta said placing his hand on her upper thigh. "Or this?" he said pretending to knock his napkin onto her lap. He bent down to pick it up and turned his head so it was level with her breasts. He quickly dipped his head towards her and placed a kiss on her breast before righting himself with a smirk.

"You jerk! If you think I'm going to mate with you, you've got another thing coming." Bulma hissed, not wanting to cause a scene. Instead she kicked his shin from under the table, causing him to grunt in surprise.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice my little tinker, remember we are at a feast and not alone." He laughed, her kick was so weak it did not hurt him. However, she needed to learn who was boss around here, he moved his hand higher up on her thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"Arggggg," Bulma growled and discretely placed her hand on his penis and gave it a light squeeze. _I'll show him, turn abouts fair play!_ Bulma thought inwardly. _We'll see who gave the last laugh!_ She proceeded to discretely, gently stroke him.

He tried to put a hand on her wrist to stop her but she quickly said, "Now, now King of the Jerks, in your eagerness to get us seated alone together, you set up our table at an angle that it would look rather odd if you put your hand in your lap for any length of time. Right? People may look over and think you are up to no good what with how close you have us sitting. As it is some might think you are up to no good with your hand under the table like it is." She gave him a smirk of her own to which Vegeta growled. She was right in his eagerness to be alone with her he had placed them so that if his hand was under the table for any length of time it looked like he was groping her, which he had been doing but his people didn't need to know that. He had told them they had to restrain themselves yet he was not setting a good example for them. He had promised her people safety from groping and rape yet he was giving them no reason to trust him currently. He growled again and settled for draping his arm across her shoulder. After another stroke, she removed her hand from his surprisingly hard member. _Man, what am I an untried boy? One touch and she already has me harder than Kakarot's head. I guess I'll have to make her pay later, now I have to sit here through dinner like this._ He growled and did what a sappier man would do, he pouted inwardly of course though. To the rest of the world he remained his stoic self.

* * *

So what do you think? I finally had Bulma give Vegeta some payback.


	10. Matter of Time

Sorry This took so long, I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Vegeta kept a close eye on the Woman for the rest of dinner. He didn't quite trust her after that sneaky move she pulled. _He was the only one who should be pulling anything sneaky where the two of them were concerned_! Then another thought struck him, but it would have to wait for after dinner. After all, she still didn't know about his other little surprise, but that would be for just her, and not until much later. He couldn't wait and he smirked at the thought.

"What's got that look on your face?" Bulma asked unconcernedly.

"What look, Woman?" Vegeta grumbled.

"You've got your asshole face on. Pray tell me, oh great king, what has got you making that face. You've been pouting since our little disagreement." Bulma chided.

"For your information Woman, I DO NOT POUT." Vegeta said heatedly.

"Yes, you do. You hide it under that scowl you wear when not making your asshole face, but I can tell. Your lower lip puffs out just the teeniest, tiniest bit when you are growling to hide your pout." Bulma told him quietly.

"So Woman, you have been looking at me enough to decipher my even most discreet facial expressions; more specifically you focus on my lips. Well, isn't that fascinating. Tell me what about them holds your attention the most? Is it their fullness? Or their softness? I know they are quite kissable because of these two very desirable characteristics that I possess!" With that Vegeta bent and stole a quick kiss from Bulma. "But my darling Woman, my luscious lips are not the only good quality I possess, I guarantee you." He said with a wink and quickly moved back so that the others wouldn't notice his stolen kiss.

Not long after servants started bring around trays of food to the tables. Bulma was shocked at the amount of food being brought in; she hadn't really paid much attention to the Saiyens' eating habits on the ship ride here. Now she gaped in astonishment at the copious amounts of food that were being brought in and consumed by the Saiyens while the other refugees ate quietly next to them.

Bulma glanced at ChiChi, who had seemed enamored with Kakarot, but now she looked ready to strangle him. His table manners appeared to be atrocious even from the distance. He wasn't even bothering to use silverware; something that surprisingly even the king of jerks was capable of doing. Kakarot just seemed to open his mouth and suck food in like a vacuum. It was remarkable.

A soft growl drew her attention back to the king. He was looking at her and obviously caught her looking at Kakarot. The baby obviously wanted all of her attention but he needed to be put back into place.

Before she could speak he said, " I should be the only one who can hold you attention like that, you are _mine_ after all."

"You know, Vegeta, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous that I was struck speechless by Kakarot's exemplary table manners." Bulma teased.

"Hmm, he does seem to take Saiyen eating habits to a bit of an extreme." Vegeta conceded begrudgingly.

"Yes, I can't help thinking the ChiChi will have her hands full making him into the perfect mate. I give them a little over six months before he is able to use multiple sets of silverware correctly." Bulma mused, shifting in her seat. "You, on the other hand, I give a week before I have you eating out of the palm of my hand. As it is, I don't think it'll be that difficult, especially if I reward you for good behavior properly."

"What, now Woman! I'll have you know that no one can or will manipulate me. I only do things because I want to and I don't care how others feel about it!" Vegeta hissed, then realized something. "As it is, I was able to get you to admit that you consider yourself my mate, but then, of course you would I am the greatest, handsomest, strongest and smartest man in the universe. You should be honored to be my mate and worship the ground I walk on. Maybe, if you are good, I'll allow you to kiss my feet even."

"Man, where is a pin when a girl needs one, I need to let the air out of your head. Your head is huge with that ego of yours. Also, I will not be kissing your feet, you can trust me on this, but you can kiss my ass."

"Oh, Woman, I'll be kissing more than just your delectable ass before the night is through, you have my word." Vegeta purred, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"What makes you think that? You seem very sure of yourself." Bulma asked, then it hit her. "It's your stuff in my room, isn't it?"

Vegeta just smirked and said, "Beauty and brains, my mate has it all but then I am the King of all Saiyens it's only fitting that I'd be blessed with a mate with these qualities."

"And what makes you think that I would consent you being your mate and sleeping with you when we didn't know each other only hours ago?"

"My darling Woman, you just consented moments ago when you called yourself my mate. " Vegeta smirked, "As for keeping you in my bed, once I discovered you were my mate, the mating pull has me so possessive of you that I can't bare to be separated from you any longer than necessary. I have been waiting a long time for you."

"Mating pull? What's that?"

"The mating pull is what connects Saiyens to their mates, once a Saiyen is near their mate they sense their presence and are drawn to them. They become extremely possessive of their mates even before they claim them. They are constantly seeking their touch and attention." Vegeta pulled her closer and began stroking her arm.

"But what happens if the person doesn't want to be claimed? Don't they have a say in the matter?"

"They always end up claimed, even if it takes a while. From what I heard about the occasional non-Saiyen mates, even they begin to feel the pull and stop fighting it. The amount of time it takes just depends on how stubborn the mate is being. But I don't think both of our people will have much issue, it was part of our agreement for taking you all in, remember? If my men were able to find mates among your people there would not be any resistance and your women would be claimed."

"But, some of the women have been badly abused by Frieza and his men. You have no idea the horrors these women and children have faced and to ask some of them to engage in sex with another person again might break them. As it is, most of them are only able to associate sex with pain not pleasure. I can tell you are a sexual race, what if some of the women can't handle that?"

"I have already talked about this with my men, all have agreed to tread cautiously and handle their mates with care. I already told them if I sense any matings before a month. I can promise you that but not any longer than that. Asking a Saiyen to wait to mate is possibly one of the worse forms of torture for us."

"Thank you…I guess. That still doesn't explain why we are sharing a room right from the start. Since we are on the topic of matings and Saiyen possessiveness and waiting to mate. On our old planet Earth, we also had matings., or marriage as we call it, it was not a pull more of a bond a fondness one person had for another. People would form this bond and they would stick together for life. Most wouldn't dream of mating with another person outside the mating but some would and it would hurt the other person in the mating deeply. My people wont tolerate that, just so you know. " Bulma said.

"My dear little Tinker, I think you misunderstood me. Once a Saiyen senses their mate, there is no one else for them. They mate for life and if their mate dies, some chose to end it rather than live without them while some live out their lives protecting their offspring but they never mate again." Vegeta confided. "Unfortunately, for you and fortunately for me, my people need to see that your people mean to hold up your end of the bargain for them to be satisfied they have demanded that I mate as soon as possible. Normally, I'd remind them that I am in charge here but I find that my mating pull seems to be stronger than the others who are experiencing the pull in this room. Its for the best, anyway, since the purists have been disapproving of these matings from the start anyway. They think it is demeaning to mate with someone who isn't Saiyen. Once we are mated I expect they will calm down since my mating means that soon I might have an heir. I know it's a bit much to demand of you right from the start but the sooner we are mated the better."

"Wow, I thought when we first arranged this your people were all on board with the thought of us being with your people. Is it safe for us?"

"It is perfectly safe, the fraction of purists are small and most I conveniently sent on missions, so no word will reach them until most of you are mated. Then I'm sure we may hear about it from some, especially Lord Nappa, but with yours and Kakarot's mate's help we may be able to convert some of the purists. And by then any who are still dissatisfied will be strongly urged to change their way of thinking or they will lose their place in our society. This is a threat no Saiyen takes lightly." Vegeta assured Bulma but he still was a little apprehensive about it and would continue to be so until they were officially mated. "But for now let's enjoy the rest of the feast and dancing that will follow." Vegeta tried to ease his mate and hide his worry but he still couldn't shake this uneasy feeling he had.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! I really appreciate your reviews!


	11. Better Off Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Lord Nappa sat on his throne perusing his men, the tall, bald man with a thin but long mustache glared at those around him. They all returned his glare with ones of their own muttering to themselves but he did not care. Their anger was not directed at him but rather their shared circumstances. Females on their planet were in short supply and in order to mate and have offspring, one needed to find their destined mate. Because the females were scarce his people were dying. Some had thought to try other races claiming that they had found mates with females of other species but that was a lie. Those fools just wanted sex, there would be no children from those bastardized 'matings'. The only mates for Saiyens were other Saiyens and anyone who thought otherwise should be put down. Lord Nappa would rather his proud race die out pure than have the possibility that the race could be sullied by the creation of possible half-breeds.

Lost in thought, Lord Nappa did not notice that someone had entered the chamber until the room fell into a hush. An old Saiyen with a hunchback appeared. Unlike most Saiyens who stood straight and tall this one was different. This one had broken his back while fighting and it never healed properly. As a result, there was a large bump on his back that caused him to hunch over. All Nappa knew about the fight that had caused the hump and the man's limp was that he had been left for dead and Nappa's father had found his fallen comrade and nursed him back to health. Now this man's loyalty belonged to his family and because of that it made him the idle spy to have at the palace. The man had been a palace guard before his injury and had been given the post of steward once it was "discovered" by the old king that he was still alive.

"My Lord, I have news from the palace," wheezed the old hunchback as he looked up at the ginormous bald mustached man. "The king has taken in refugees from Frieza's harem and some of the Saiyen males, including the king have found mates among these females."

"Hmm, well this is interesting, I'm disappointed the members of my species would stoop so low as to mate with trash like that, including the king. I know we are strapped for females but even if you can't find your destined mate among them, a man should have dignity and die without soiling our great race with this tainted blood." Lord Nappa mused.

"Yes, master," said the hunchback, "The king has gone too far."

"Indeed, the fool, has done our race a disservice, if his father were alive…" Lord Nappa shook his head. "As it is he is rolling in the grave for sure. His son is making a mockery of our race. We shall have to rectify this, and soon!"

"Master, the king is having the lords bring their mateless males to the castle in groups, a different one each month in the hopes that the males will find their mates. They are working on a schedule after the feast tonight. They are holding one tonight, welcoming the females to the planet. If any of his men meet their mate they are required to wait a month before claiming them, unless the female says otherwise, to get the females accustom to the area. All must comply, that is all but the king. He apparently met his mate and has talked her into mating sooner in order to set an example for her people. I'm not sure who she is but I guess she is someone important to these females because they respect her and treat her like royalty."

"Interesting, find out who this female is and why the others respect her, maybe we can turn them from her. I will think of a plan, until then let me know when Vegeta expect us to check out these whores. Don't worry, we would not want to upset the king by not showing up, we will come once summoned but until then we shall plan. You will keep me posted on the situation and let me know who mates with who. Also, I want to know who this female the king is planning on mating is, that is your top priority for now. Dismissed." Lord Nappa waved his hand dismissively and sat back in his chair. There was much he needed to do but for now it could wait. He needed more information on these females. It was best to wait until he had all of the necessary information. All he knew was he couldn't let the king get away with mating that thing. Maybe to be safe he needed to arrange for it to have an accident. Yes, an accident that would be just the thing, but how to arrange it? There were ways and ways to go about this, some more underhandedly than others. All he needed was a way for it not to be traced back to him. _Hmm, decisions decisions._


	12. Memories

Sorry for the delay, enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Vegeta was on edge; the mating drive was driving him insane. It took all he had in him to not throw Bulma on the table and have his way with her at dinner. He had instead contented himself with putting his arm around her and keeping contact with her to try to abate the hunger. All night he had to be content with holding her close while they danced and during dinner when they talked and ate. His other urge was at least sated this way. His need to protect her was off the wall. Holding her helped that at least. He tried to not let her sense, and his people sense, that the purists were not pleased that his men were finding mates with the refugees. Lord Nappa was amassing an army to rebel against him because they felt that it was degrading to mate with non-Saiyen females. What Nappa didn't realize was how badly their race was dying out. They needed these females and Vegeta for one didn't care that they were non-Saiyen. They were all delicate and precious; they had to be protected at all costs.

Vegeta guided Bulma back along the halls towards their room. His arm was around her shoulders and his tail around her waist. It was almost like he was afraid she would run away as soon as he let her go. He could feel her tension in her body through her shoulders and assumed it was in anticipation of what was going to happen once they entered the suit. He knew that he was feeling quite excited but he knew he would have to tread cautiously because his mate seemed very skittish. He smirked to himself, his mate's skittishness made courting her more of a challenge. This also excited him, he would bore of her quickly if she didn't challenge him. After all, he mate had to have certain characteristics if she wanted to be respected by his people. They were a rough, brutish race that prized strength, be it physical or mental.

Bulma once again found herself inside what was hers, and apparently, his bedroom. She shifted nervously. She knew he expected something physical in nature from her. Sex was something she didn't really understand. From what she knew of it, she learned on Frieza's ship. Sex was not about the female's pleasure but the male's and it was the female's duty to make sure the male experienced pleasure or else. She shuddered at the horror stories of those who failed to bring the males pleasure. They were horrible. Those who failed were punished, mostly in private but sometimes the punishments were made public. Public punishments ranged depending on how severely the person had failed in the task they were preforming. Bulma remembered the case of poor Jane who had been forced to strip for everyone and let Frieza's elite do an act of their choosing. She had survived that day but was never the same. She had killed herself by biting off her tongue and sewing her mouth shut while the others were sleeping one night. She chose to bleed to death and choking on her own blood rather than let anything else be forced into her mouth.

"What is wrong?" Vegeta sensed her distress but without the completed bond he was unsure as to the cause of it. He pulled her into a hug, seeking to comfort her. Her distress was putting him in a fighting mood, he wanted to destroy whatever was upsetting her.

"It is nothing," Bulma said, trying to hide her distress.

"It is something, Woman, I can feel your distress and it's making me want to murder something. Just tell me what so I can go do it." Vegeta said.

"It's just…what if I fail?"

"Huh?"

"What if I fail to please you? Will you punish me in front of people? Will you hurt me? Will you abandon me? What will you do to me?" Bumla said quietly.

Vegeta turned Bulma in his arms and grabbed her chin gently forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"You could never fail me, little one. You are my pride and joy and hopes and dreams manifested into a person. You are the light to my darkness. You calm the raging beast within me. YOU ARE MINE." Vegeta emphasized each word to the strong woman in front of him. How could she be so silly as to think this? She was able to please him by simply existing. He slowly lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. He pulled away slightly to gage her reaction and winked at her. That seemed to pull her out of her reverie. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to her for another kiss. This one more rough than the soothing one he had given her a moment before.

Bulma was lost in the sensation of being kisses as though she were something precious to be worshiped. She wasn't nervous at all. Vegeta pulled her closer into his embrace; she became aware of something poking her and froze.

 _It was the night before her escape and she was working late in her lab when Frieza walked in looking happy about something. He walked over to Bulma._

 _"Working late again my pet?"_

 _"Um, yes this project for the new armor has hit a snag that I'm a bit stuck with." Bulma admitted sheepishly. She rather pretend she was stuck than risk her plans being uncovered._

 _"Oh, that is a pity, perhaps, you need to take a break to refresh your mind so you can look at this problem with new eyes." Frieza said, coming up behind Bulma so that she was pressed up against the table from behind._

 _Bulma fought a wave of revulsion as she felt something distinctly hard press against her butt. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when she was so close to achieving her freedom. She had to think of something and quick or she would end up like the girls in Frieza's harem._

 _Bulma pretended to yawn, "You know? YAWN, perhaps you are right Lord Frieza. Maybe what I need is to get some sleep, I haven't, YAWN, been sleeping much, YAWN, lately because of this project, YAWN. Maybe, I should go get some sleep, YAWN. If you don't mind, YAWN, I think I'm going to bed, YAWN." Bulma made to side step Frieza but he stopped her._

 _"Very well, but not before a kiss, I have been watching you and you have grown quite beautiful. Perhaps, we should consider having a cherry party?" Frieza purred as he slammed his lips on hers._

 _Bulma went limp inside with dread but now she had an idea, Frieza did like his victims fully awake after all. She yawned more pronouncedly and Frieza backed away, disgustedly._

 _"Perhaps, we can continue this after you've properly rested, say in two days? I'm feeling generous, I think you'll be worth the wait."_

 _"Yes, YAWN, my lord, YAWN, I appreciate your kindness." Bulma said as she was allowed to ease away from Frieza. She turned and left her lap, inside she wanted to run and cry but outside she remained calm. He needed to believe she wanted him._

* * *

You guys thought this chapter would have a sex scene didn't you?


	13. Chains

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Disclaimer 2: Intended for mature readers only.

* * *

Vegeta sensed Bulma's distress and pulled away to look her in the eye. What he saw filled him with anger and a need to defend his mate. His mate looked broken, but that was not possible. His mate was a fiery spirit that even he wasn't sure could be tamed; not that he would have her any different. She was the perfect foil to him in everyway.

He needed her and not just to form the mating bond. Without her his life had been empty before and he had never realized it. He had to help her and chase away whatever nightmares Frieza had caused her to just relive.

"Its ok," he said reassuringly, pulling her close, doing the only thing he could think of to help her escape from the dark place she was in. He stroked her hair sending his warmth to her. He was going to end Frieza for what he did to her, whatever it was; he vowed it silently as he soothed her.

He held her for what felt like hours until finally he felt her stir in his arms. She looked up at him and their eyes met. Timidly she said to him, "I…I want to forget but I don't know how. I want new memories to replace the old evil ones that haunt me. Certain positions or actions cause me to remember and I freeze. I don't know what to do but I want to try to move on."

"Bulma," Vegeta said, bringing his hand up to her face. "We don't have to do anything you are not comfortable for but we can try things and if at any point you think you are going to freeze we will stop. I promise you this here and now, I vow to the goddess, I would rather cut off my tail than cause you even one ounce of pain. Do you believe me?"

Bulma looked Vegeta in the eyes, she wasn't sure if she could trust him yet, that didn't have anything to do with him but rather her own person scars that she previously had.

"I saw the chains tied to your bed earlier. If you're expecting me to be comfortable with being chained to them…I don't know if this will work. Frieza used to chain a lot of us to our beds at night as punishment. Even if he did not fuck the person chained to the bed he might leave them stuck there for a day or two." Bulma divulged.

"I understand, although, I think eventually you would find being chained enjoyable, it can wait until you are ready." After a pause Vegeta added. "Perhaps, it'd help if you got to see someone else chained. It goes against a Saiyens' instincts to allow himself to be chained by their mate but in your case it might help you get over your fear. I will let you chain me to the bed tonight and you can do as little or as much to me as you want. I don't think it will come to this but we're better safe than sorry. We will use a safe word to alert one another to discomfort. We can use "banana" if one of us needs the other to slow down, "apple" if we need to stop all together and "kiwi" if we want more of something. We won't use stop because you may not actually want me to stop. What do you think?"

Bulma mulled over what Vegeta had suggested to her. On one hand she was terrified and nervous, but she knew Vegeta had her best interests at heart. Besides, she was done letting Frieza rule her life and needed to prove it to herself. What Vegeta was suggesting seemed like a good way to do just that and help her move on with her life.

She rose up on her toes and kissed Vegeta quickly before stepping away, "Can we start this slowly? I want to do this but I'm scared. However, I don't want to let Frieza steal anymore than he already has from me. I'm just not sure how to start." She finished with a lost look in her eyes.

Vegeta smiled knowingly and slid his hand up to cup her face. He then took her hand and guided her to the bed. He kissed her forehead and sat her on the bed. Vegeta removed his shirt and Bulma gasped. She had seen her fair share of shirtless men in the past on Frieza's ship but nothing had prepared her for Vegeta. He was so muscular that he looked like he was chiseled from granite. Her eyes bulged out. He didn't just have a six-pack, he had an eight-pack! He was perfect, then her eyes focused on the scar right above where his heart.

As if sensing where her eyes were he looked down at his scar, "You aren't the only one with scars from Frieza. I vowed to never let him win."

"Then I vow the same," Bulma said suddenly feeling brave. She met Vegeta's eyes and removed her shirt. Vegeta gave her a wolfish smile and kissed her. He brought his hand up and cupped her breast gently. Bulma smacked his hand. "Uh, uh, ah you promised. I'm in charge."

Bulma grabbed his hand and fastened it to the nearest shackle. "Lie down, face up."

Vegeta proceeded to do exactly as someone else ordered for the first time in his life. He placed his other hand in the other shackle so his arms we spread wide open.

"Have your way then, Woman, but before we actually mate, release me, so I can help you when you need me."

Bulma nodded and offered a shy smile; she placed her knee on the bed and climbed up beside Vegeta. She brought her hand to his chest and carefully placed it on his heart before she began to run her fingers through his chest hair. He had the perfect amount, not too much yet not too little. Bending down she placed a kiss on the scar on his chest then placed another one beside it drawing a trail to his male nipple. She took it in her mouth and bit it lightly causing him to gasp then repeated the process with the nipple on the other side. She discovered he'd gasp each time she did something to his nipples, he was obviously really sensitive there, and she could do something with that at a later time. Right now she wanted to explore the treasure map that was his body.

She gave him a Cheshire cat smile; she took the tips of her hair and dragged them across his chest earning her another gasp. This gave her another idea. Her hand went to the clasp of his pants and she removed it releasing his cock for her inspection. It was huge with a dark rose colored mushroomed head that was attached to a thick long shaft. She tentatively reached out and grasped him, he was so hard yet surprisingly soft and silky. She gave his cock a squeeze and a pump eliciting a moan from him. She took her hair and teased his cock with it, causing him to release a sound that was a cross between a snarl and groan. This sensation he was giving her by being at her mercy was heady and powerful. She felt almost high off it.

She kept her hand on his cock stroking and teasing it as she saw fit. Her other hand moved first to touch his spikey hair. She was surprised at how soft it was. She felt for sure that it would be hard because of how it stood up. Grabbing his hair she tugged his head towards her for another kiss. Her tongue thrust into his mouth demanding he reciprocate.

Breaking the kiss and letting go of him, Bulma stepped back and smiled. Reaching behind her, Bulma pulled on the laces of her dress until they loosened. The dress pooled at her feet leaving her in just her bra and panties. Taking a deep breath Bulma removed her bra and then her panties. Nervously, she studies her feet, suddenly afraid to look Vegeta in the eye.

"Woman, look at me," Vegeta commanded. Bulma slowly raised her eyes until they met his, "You're so beautiful. Looking at you makes me question whether this is reality or just a dream, no one can be that perfect."

Vegeta's words seemed to break the chains that Bulma's nerves had created. She approached the bed and slowly straddles Vegeta causing him to groan as his manhood came into contact with her womanhood.

"Release me," Vegeta begged, he was not sure how much more of this sweet torture he could take.

"Maybe," Bulma said cheekily while rubbing herself against Vegeta. Upon hearing what suspiciously sounded like a whimper, Bulma moved her hand to release one shackle and then the other.

To her surprise, Vegeta didn't immediately place his hand on her like a man driven to point of madness like she sensed he was from her teasing. Instead he brought one hand up to cup her face in a gentle kiss. His kiss then deepened like he was fighting for control. His other hand moved to cup her breast before it began teasing her nipple to a hard point. His hand cupping her face trailed down to touch her in her most intimate place, causing her to break the kiss for a second as nerves over took her before she chased her fears away and reclaimed his mouth. The first touch of his finger along her womanhood was a light caress that caused her to shudder and felt pleasurable, something she had never expected before now.

Vegeta parted her folds gently with a finger; he dragged a finger along her clit before slowly easing his index finger into her. He placed his thumb on her clit and proceeded to rub it in a circular motion causing her to tremble as they kissed each other hungrily. He couldn't get enough of her. He slowly inserted a second finger into her, stretching her a little more so that his final penetration would not be as difficult for her. He increased the pressure he was putting on a clit ever so slightly causing her to moan into his mouth. He began placing kisses along her jaw and neck leading down to her breast so that he could take her nipple into his mouth all the while continuing pumping his fingers into her.

Bulma moaned and grabbed his head, holding it to her breast while she unconscientiously began thrusting her hips onto his fingers, seeking something. But she wasn't sure what. Suddenly, Vegeta twisted his fingers, rubbing a new spot in her, which caused her to shudder more and more as she panted. She was reaching for something and with another twist like the previous one, Bulma was flying, soaring with pleasure she had never experienced before.

She came down from her high, slowly realizing that Vegeta was on top of her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Bulma moaned as he placed his cock at her entrance. He slowly began inserting himself millimeter by millimeter into her at a time slowly easing into her so as not to alarm her while rubbing her clit. It felt glorious, causing her to become even wetter, which was helping ease her sudden feeling of fullness as her body stretched to accommodate him.

He reached her barrier and paused looking into her eyes for the unspoken answer to his question. Rubbing her clit faster and gave a big thrust, tearing her barrier and causing her to stiffen in pain.

"I'm sorry to cause you pain little one but I promise it will be better soon." Vegeta said before claiming her mouth in a sweet and tender kiss. His kiss slowly turned fierce as need began to consume him but he remained still, allowing her time to adjust to him. Only when she began to wiggle against him did he start to withdraw from her and slowly thrust back in. He proceeded to thrust slowly in to her while focusing his attention on her breast again.

Bulma was awash in sensation; she needed more but had long ago lost the ability to speak. She slid her hands to his ass, clutching it before tentatively moving one to the base of his tail. She began stroking it, causing him to groan and thrust faster almost unconsciously.

"Little one, if you continue to do that I will not be responsible for my actions." Vegeta warned.

Bulma's response was to stroke his tail faster causing him to thrust even faster. He moved his hand to her clit resulting her almost being pushed over the edge again. He placed his mouth on her neck and began laving attention to the spot where her shoulder meets it, before sinking his teeth into her, marking her as his for all to see and completing the bond. His bite was just what she needed. It caused her to explode around him and his seed began to pump into her. The high, weightless feeling she was experiencing never left her as her world went black.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while, I'll try to write more soon.


	14. Naughty Naughty Someone's Been A Bad Boy

Disclaimer: The following is a fan based fanfic, Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, please support the official release.

I am a fan of the series Dragonball Z abridged and have decided to model Goku/KaKarot after the portrayal of him in DBZ abridged as I felt it would allow for more humor in this story.

* * *

Vegeta woke to find Bulma's head nestled against his chest in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He felt himself smile, something he hadn't don't in a long time. He felt content for the first time in years, a feeling he had not felt since his father was taken by Frieze and he had become king. He had given up hope long ago that his father was still alive., no one would be able to survive captivity for almost 15 years now. Vegeta made a fist in anger at the thought and accidently squeezed some of Bulma's hair.

"Ow, what was that for you jerk?! You've got a lot of nerve!" Bulma yelled, rubbing her head. "What the hell?!"

"Woman, would you quit your blubbering? I only tugged your hair a little bit! What are you complaining about?"

"You jerk face, that wasn't nice. I was getting in my beauty rest."

"Wench, no amount of sleep will help that face of yours." Vegeta said trying to appease her. However, by the look on her face that was not the best way to say that she was beautiful no matter how much sleep she got. Women were such strange creatures.

*Wack* Vegeta felt a momentary sting as Bulma slapped him in the face.

"Why you!" Vegeta said grabbing Bulma and flipping her so that she was under him. Vegeta grabbing her wrists with one hand and used the other to point to his cheek she had slapped. "Now that hurt, kiss it betters." Vegeta pouted playfully. Surprisingly, his banter with her and her slap only succeeded to turn him on.

Bulma signed, Vegeta clearly had a lot to learn with regards to women. This realization defused her temper and she brought her head up to place a kiss on Vegeta's cheek. At the last second he turned his head so that her lips met his. What she meant to be a quick peck turned into a more passionate kiss as Vegeta's tongue slipped between her lips.

Not to be out done, Bulma began to duel her tongue with his. They fought for supremacy both never yielding. Vegeta decided to break the kiss; he wanted to place his mouth on other areas of her body. He brought his mouth to her neck so he could pay homage to his mating mark on her neck.

He brought his other had down to her womanhood; he stroked and circled her clit then moved to her entrance. Bulma let out a moan but not out of pleasure. "Too sore." She whined.

"I can fix that, little one. Saiyen saliva has healing properties, if you hadn't noticed your mating mark has already healed." Vegeta moved down her body placing kisses along the way to his destination. His tongue flicked her clit before divulging into her folds. He used his tongue to mimic the movements of what his manhood would be doing soon.

Bulma squirmed under Vegeta's skilled tongue. She was feeling better already. His tongue was great but she was beginning to realize she needed something thicker.

"Vegeta, please I need you," she begged, wiggling her hips.

Vegeta grinned against her. Lifting his head, "Turn over, on your hands and knees." Vegeta moved so that she could do as he commanded. Once she was settled Vegeta moved behind her, placed his cock at her entrance and thrust into her.

Bulma moaned and bucked against Vegeta in pleasure as he thrust against her. He brought one hand to her breast and began to play with her nipple causing her to buck even wilder against him as he thrust. Vegeta chuckled and moved his hand to her clit. He began to circle it with his singer before deciding to kick it up a notch. He concentrated a small amount of his Kai into his finger. The added stimulation along with his thrusts caused her to be pushed over the edge. Her walls squeezed him as she came which triggered his own orgasm.

The loud knocking on the bedchamber door woke Vegeta and Bulma from their slumber after their second round of lovemaking. Vegeta growled at the door as one of his guards came bursting into the room. The guard glanced at the bed where Bulma struggled to draw the covers above her body to cover her nudity before giving up and deciding to roll off the bed and hide under it. Vegeta meanwhile had scrambled out of bed, not caring about his nudity to get in the guard's face.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare you invade my bed chamber!" He growled.

"Sire, please don't punish me, I only came because we have a situation regarding one of the potential mates!" the guard stammered.

"What happened to one of my girls?" Bulma demanded, "They've been through enough without some monkey pawing at them."

"Who are you calling a monkey!?" Vegeta demanded. "Atto, what is going on? Who would be foolish enough to defy me?"

"Ah, it's Kakarot sir." Atto replied.

"Ha, Kakarot!? Good joke, Atto, that boy wouldn't know what a pussy is even if you showed him one, let alone know what to do with one." Vegeta laughed.

"That's not the point, one of your monkey's touched one of my poor innocent girls!" Bulma yelled. Forgetting her nudity she emerged from the covers and would have made it out of the bedchamber had Vegeta not grabbed her and quickly wrapped a sheet around her.

"Get dressed first, no one gets to see what mine naked! We will then deal with this matter together!" Vegeta growled, "Come on." With the Vegeta dragged his mate into his closet to get dressed.

ChiChi shouted out her ecstasy as she came while riding Kakarot who let out a groan of his own. She had been unable to stop thinking about him after he had left her at her bedroom door when the party ended and all she had gotten was a hug. She knew from talking with him that he sensed that she was something special to him but the man had the mentality a five year old when it came to the opposite sex. It was like he had never had anyone explain the differences between men and women to him.

She smiled at his naiveté, it was adorable and refreshing to be with someone who didn't demand to take the lead all of the time, and honestly with the men on Frieza's ship it was like they were trying to prove their manliness by always trying to dominate her. Not that Kakarot relied on her to take the lead all during the night; in fact his dominant side turned her on more than she would have ever believed. However, he also sensed her own need to express her sexuality, as she needed but had not been allowed to act on.

Kakarot sat up and kissed his mark he had placed on ChiChi's neck causing her to shiver with delight. She felt so content and safe for the first time in ages. As Kakarot began sucking her neck she noticed he had grown hard inside her again. She moaned as he slowly began to thrust into her from beneath her.

The crash of the bedroom door bursting open had Kakarot flipping them so that ChiChi was beneath him and protected as Kakarot withdrew from her and sprang from the bed ready to defend his mate from attach. Who dared to enter his room interrupted his special fun time!?

"Kakarot, what the fuck are you doing cover yourself, my queen does not need to see your cock! The only cock she should ever see is mine." Vegeta snarled as he grabbed Bulma and thrust her behind him to try to prevent her from seeing the sight of a naked Kakarot standing in front of them, still fully erect ready to defend the woman who had started shrieking in to bed.

"OMG ChiChi?! Are you ok? Did this monkey hurt you?!" Bulma shouted as she ran over to her friend who appeared to be trying to bury herself in sheets to hide her nudity and her bright red face.

"Kakarot, explain yourself." Vegeta demanded.

"Well, you see, Vegeta buddy, I followed your orders not to do anything improper after dinner as best I could but…"

"Then how is it that I come to find you in this position? And put some pants on for god's sake!"

"Anyway I took ChiChi back to her room and I hugged her. I couldn't resist it Vegeta. She is just so soft and tiny and cuddly and delicate, like a pet Fluffernutter! I feel really bad and I know you'll want to punish me for it. I will accept any punishment you see, good buddy. But first I must make sure ChiChi is fully satisfied with our Special Fun Time. We were kinda in the middle of it." Kakarto said, turning back to the mountain of blankets that was ChiChi.

"I'm not talking about the hug, you moron, when I said no mating what did you think I meant?"

"No hugging!"

Vegeta took his hand and brought it to the bridge of his nose. Kakarot was going to be the death of him one day with his childlike mind. Meanwhile, Bulma appeared to be talking quietly with ChiChi, who, apart from looking extremely embarrassed, appeared none the worse for the wear. He looked up at the ceiling as though looking for patience before he began.

"Kakarot, mating is caused by having sex, not hugging. You were allowed to hug ChiChi but I meant no sex! These women have been through a lot and we need to be gentle with most of them."

"But we didn't have sex, ChiChi and I had Special Fun Time, she even has my mark from our Special Fun Time."

"OH MY GOD, KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted, smacking his face with the palm of his hand.

Bulma could tell Vegeta looked ready to explode, so she left the pile of blankets that was ChiChi and returned to her mate to try to sooth him. She wrapped her arms around him. As she did this, there was a silence in the room as everyone gaped at Kakarot. Then, from the pile of blankets, came an explosion of laughter. ChiChi emerged wrapped in a sheet and walked over to Kakarot holding a pair of pants.

"Kakarot, sweetie, here are you pants, put them on while I explain." ChiChi said peaking him on the cheek. "Bulma, I was trying to follow the no mating policy, especially once you selflessly agreed to be the first one mated but I couldn't sleep. I was restless and scared and I wanted Kakarot. I needed him to hold me, so at about midnight I got up and went and found his room. I had already started to feel some of the bond so I could sense where his room was. I went and knocked on his door and when he opened it, he was nervous but he couldn't refuse my request for him to hold me. I hadn't meant to start anything but I kissed him as thanks, however as soon as our lips touched, need filled me. Our kiss transformed from chaste into something more. I needed to take my own destiny into my hands; I knew I couldn't let anyone tell me when I was allowed to mate. I seduced Kakarot. I took the lead. I decided my own fate for once."

"Oh ChiChi," Bulma said, walking over to her friend and hugging her "then, I'm glad you took control of your own destiny and mated Kakarot."

"Well, I'm glad you were the one who instigated the mating, but the fact remains, Kakarot still went against my direct order, there will have to be some punishment," Vegeta reminded the group.

"But, Vegeta, ChiChi not only consented, she initiated this by her own admission." Bulma said.

"Yes, but I need to remind everyone that they need to listen to me, there for, Kakarot, you get to be my sparing partner for the next month. Perhaps you'll be so sore you wont even think to disobey me again." Vegeta said.

"I accept your punishment, King Vegeta." Kakarot solemnly vowed.

"Very well, I expect to see you at training field 1 after breakfast. Now, my mate and I have other matters to attend to, until then." Vegeta grabbed Bulma, waved his hand in dismissal and walked out of the room. ChiChi and Kakarot could hear him saying something about the monkey remark and how naughty that comment was to Bulma as they left.

"ChiChi turned to Kakarot, hugged him and said, "I'm sorry you are being punished for my actions, it's not fair."

Kakarot bent down and kissed ChiChi on the nose, "ChiChi, that's not a punishment, Vegeta is the best fighter we have, it is an honor to be able to spar with him. And if I get hurt, I'll get even stronger when I heal! Besides, Vegeta is usually my training partner anyway this is nothing new. He may throw harder punches now though, that is all." Kakarot smiled down and her, "Now where were we, oh yes, let's go finish our Special Fun Time!"

* * *

So, What did you all think? Please review and sorry this took forever to post.


	15. I Knew You Were Trouble

I do not own DBZ. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Three weeks later, Vegeta and Kakarot were going through their paces, throwing punches and kicks as fast as they could while training as their mates looked on. The news of Kakarot's and ChiChi's mating had been met with mix reactions, some of the females were happy for Kakarot and ChiChi, while others viewed it as though Vegeta had gone back on his word. Vegeta had explained that sometimes when mates feel the pull towards their each other, they couldn't resist each other until the bond is completed. He went on to explain that even a direct order from him might not prevent the mating. Bulma had been mad at first as it went against his one month promise but none of the girls who had been mated were complaining.

Bulma and ChiChi sat together watching their men fight one another, each wincing when either one of them landed a blow. They were so strong, surely, if Frieza ever found them their mates would be able to beat him. ChiChi glanced over to see what Bulma was doing. She had big news she wanted to share with her best friend.

"What are you working on?" She asked.

"Plans for a gravity room, my father was working on one for our soldiers to train with before Frieza attacked." Bulma explained. "We need to make sure our men are the strongest they can be. We don't want them losing to Frieza or anyone else that comes along."

"Oh wow, Bulma, you are a genius! Listen I have some big news…I'm late. Kakarot says its because the storkasourus put a baby in my tummy. I told Kakarot it was too soon to tell but Kakarot insisted it was the storkasourus. Honestly, its like I'm mated to a kid at times. It's like Kakarot has never had 'the talk', ever, he still calls sex 'special fun time'. He has not put two and two together. The man is a brilliant fighter, how else would he have made it to Vegeta's high ranks when he was born in the third class but some days it's all I can do not to bang my head against the wall." ChiChi said with a laugh.

"Oh My Kami! ChiChi that is awesome! I'm so happy for you!" Bulma said with a smile, thinking she should talk with Vegeta about birth control. Call her shellfish but she wanted him to herself for at least another two years. She resumed her work on the gravity room; she wanted to get it drawn out so she could begin building it as soon as possible.

They continued to watch and work as the men trained. When the sound of running footsteps drew their attention to the entrance to the training room. Bulma and ChiChi looked over to see Matto running towards them. Upon sensing that his presence was close, Kakarot turned to face him. Vegeta took the opportunity to smack him with his fist.

"Never turn your back on your opponent, Kakarot, you'll only get hurt." Vegeta scolded. "Matto, why are you interrupting our training?"

"My deepest apologies, King Vegeta, but we just received word that Lord Nappa is on his way and will be arriving tonight."

"Curses, that fool has probably found out about the women." Vegeta said.

"Is that a good or a bad thing, Vegeta?" Bulma demanded.

"It's not the best, Nappa and a small fraction of the Saiyen race are of the mind that there should be only pure blood Saiyens and not any half breeds. Unfortunately, since pretty much all of our mates now are not Saiyen, that means he and his men feel they'd rather die than find their mates and create half breeds. I personally think these feelings are from the pride that is so strong in our race and the fact that none of them have met a potential mate. I feel that once one of the meets a potential mate their feelings would change. It is good we have a few unmated women, perhaps they will be able to change some of the purists minds." Vegeta mused. "Kakarot take your mate and get dressed in your armor. Woman, come, we must get ready to deal with this treat."

Bulma once again found herself dressed in a dress that mirrored the sky. This time, dress reflected the sunrise, the bottom was yellow and as it rose up her body, it changed from yellow to orange to red to purple to black, one color gradually fading into the next. It was snug to her body with one sleeve that covered her right arm. A royal blue belt with a golden emblem of the Saiyen royal crest was wrapped around her waist. She wore a diamond choker necklace and matching circlet on her head. She was perched on Vegeta's lap awaiting the arrival of Lord Nappa and the rest of the purists.

Vegeta sat on his thrown wearing his royal armor, his tail wrapped around Bulma. It was lazily drawing circles on her arm. He delicately trailed his tail up her left arm causing goosebumps to form on Bulma's skin. She giggled as he tickled her then gasped as his tail playfully groped her breast before settling around her waist. Bulma turned and teasingly smacked Vegeta on the shoulder, giving him a mock glare. She was about to get her 'revenge' for the grope when the throne room doors opened admitting a group of about 50 men.

At the front of the group was a tall, muscular bald man with a mustache that curved down around his mouth. He was wearing the typical Saiyen body armor but Bulma had to double take, as it appeared that he had forgotten to wear pants.

"He's not wearing anything on bottom." She gasped quietly, or so she thought but the snickers of Vegeta, Kakarot and some of the guards closer to the said otherwise.

"Quiet woman, he could hear you," Vegeta hissed in her ear, "and for the record he has on briefs but YOU should not be looking down there anyway. The only cock I want you looking at is mine!"

"My prince, I see the news is true and even you have decided to defile our great race by fornicating with these creatures. Your father would be most displeased." Nappa sneered. "These women are nothing more than poor substitutes for our true mates who were taken from us. Please allow me to dispose of it for you." Nappa held up his hand and a ball of energy began to form.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you think you are or where you get off implying that I am not good enough for Vegeta here but you are the one who isn't good enough for my presence. I am a master scientist/inventor who also happens to be queen of your race by mating so don't you dare think you can get away with your rudeness or I will make _you_ test out the new Ki suppressors I've been working on. "

"Why you little bitch, how dare you take to me in that tone. Now I will make you pay!" Nappa made a motion to throw the Ki ball at Bulma.

"Nappa, stop that at once. How dare you even think of hurting my mate." Vegeta said stepping in. "Put out your Ki ball at once or I will charge you with treason."

Vegeta stood up from his throne, carefully placed Bulma on the throne and walked down the dais to stand toe to toe with Nappa. "Watch your words and actions carefully if you want to live past the day, Nappa."

Nappa sensing that he had over stepped his bounds, bowed, "Apologies, Prince Vegeta."

"My father is gone, presumably dead, I am now King Vegeta the 69th." Vegeta corrected, then he smirked, an idea coming to him. "Perhaps it would be best if you got to know some of these lovely ladies before judging them. We shall have another ball while you visit, this time we will introduce you and your men to all of the lovely ladies who have yet to find mates. Perhaps if I can't change your mind they can."

Hours later in their bedroom as Bulma was putting on the final touches to her makeup as Vegeta patiently waited for her to finish, a thought occurred to her. She turned to look at Vegeta with only half of the makeup on her face. Vegeta looked at her and smirked, the visual presented to him was quite humorous; her one eye had dark eye shadow and eyeliner while the other eye was makeup free.

"Quit you smirking, jerk." Bulma growled, then asked, "Vegeta why are you trying to play nice with Nappa? His group is small; surely they could have been handled by now if you've been dealing with them for a while. "

"How many Saiyens do you think there are?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know but if I had to guess, I'd close to a million. Your planet is huge and has the capabilities of sustaining a lot of people…" Bulma broke off at the look on Vegeta's face.

"There are only 3000 Saiyens in existence." Vegeta divulged. "If I gave the order to have Nappa and his men killed it would leave us vulnerable to threats like Frieza. As much as I hate to admit it, Nappa and his men are some of our best fighters. The loss of them would be too much of a detriment to our people. Instead we must try to change their minds and hope for the best."

"What happened to the rest of the Saiyen race, I thought there were way more?"

"Frieza killed many of us when we were looking for a new planet to live on and on top of that my father and his elite guard went missing many years ago. We believe that Frieza captured them and they are all dead by now. But we do not know for sure and that's why Nappa calls me prince instead of king. He believes that my father is out there and still alive. He hasn't given up the hope."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I've never asked about you family, I should have…" Bulma trailed off.

"Hu, it's in the past, I do not dwell on it and neither should you. Come, let us head down stairs and make nice for our guests."

Nappa sat in the banquet hall contemplating how far his mighty race had fallen in the last few years since the prince assumed the throne in his father's absence. First, it was allowing third class Saiyens, like Kakarot, into his personal council, then, it was taking in these creatures as mates when everyone knew that none of them could be their fated mates. They were only a pair of thighs that his race could use to assuage their needs. Nappa was pulled from his thoughts as Raditz approached him.

"Lord Nappa, I must speak with you about what ever you are planning, you must reconsider."

"Are you getting cold feet? Raditz, what kind of Saiyen are you?! We are still going through with it. I suggest you grow a pair of balls and deal with it. You were once my biggest supported in this castle. I'm disappointed that all it took was a willing pussy to change your mind."

"But sir, my mate is here, I don't want her hurt! She was hurt badly by Frieza so badly that she is in a coma! I beg you, please reconsider; perhaps these mates are not a stain upon our proud race like you think they are. Mine certainly isn't, she's like an angel." Raditz ended and a sign as though he was picturing her in his head.

"I said NO, and I mean NO. This 'mate' you supposedly have isn't your real mate. You need to accept that."

"Fine but I wont have any part of this madness."

Raditz got up and stormed out of the room. He had to protect his mate. On his way to the Medibay he saw his little brother.

"Kakarot," he said grabbing his shoulder, "Nappa is up to something. I'm not sure what but he means to harm our mates. Be on your guard at the feast tonight!"

"Awe gee, big bro, you must think it is serious if you are warning me about this, I know you are not fond of the idea of a mate who is not a Saiyen but I guess that has all changed." Kakarot said with a grin, he hadn't missed where his big bro was headed.

"Please warn the others to be on guard." Raditz begged.

"Ok, I will." Kakarot promised.

With a nod at his brother, Raditz fled into the Medibay. Upon entering he took his usual seat by Launch's bed. Her dark blue hair was spread out around her, something he had done after he had brushed it out yesterday. He had been almost as repulsed as Nappa at the thought of an alien as a mate but one look at her comatose form had changed his whole world. His protective instincts had kicked in and she had him in the palm of her unconscious hand whether she knew it or not. She was beautiful in the sterile ward of the Medibay. She was an angel bringing light to this heartless room.

Lacing his fingers with her hand, he said, "My little angel, I'd wish you wake up, there is a big party tonight. I would have loved to hold you in my arms was we danced. Have you ever danced? Queen Bulma told me that you were kept drugged for fear of you other half emerging after Frieza accidently unleashed it. It must me pretty scary for them to fear such a little one as you. I promise you, I will never hurt you, please wake up." Raditz sighed, kissed her forehead and rested his head on the bed besides her.

Vegeta, Bulma along with their high council sat with Nappa and some of his men eating their meal. He was on edge, Kakarot had confided in him that Nappa was planning something but he hadn't known what. It was driving him nuts. Bulma had advised that they all play nice and act like normal but that didn't stop him from adding extra security.

"My prince," Nappa said earning a glare from half of those in attendance. "I have a special surprise for you." Making his voice boom though the room, he said, "Ladies and gentlemen if you would please turn your eyes upward, my surprise shall be visible shortly. Above you will see the true nature of the Saiyen race represented at its finest."

As everyone turned Vegeta and Kakarot experienced the same sense of horror as a replica the full moon came into view. "Everyone don't look," Vegeta shouted, "Ladies please return to your rooms now!" just as all hell broke loose.

* * *

Please review! :)


	16. Moon of my Life

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Pandemonium ran rampant in the banquet hall as the women rushed to get out of the room. Vegeta's last words ran through Bulma's mind as she helped direct the women not to their rooms, as Vegeta first instructed, but to the catacombs below the castle. Vegeta had told her once that when a full moon appears the safest place for anyone who doesn't become an Oozaru, whatever that was, was in the catacombs.

Gradually, Bulma, ChiChi and the oldest refugee Baba were all that were left outside. Bulma had already decided not to follow the others into the catacombs and turned to head back to the banquet hall.

"Bulma, where are you going?" Baba demanded. Baba was a mystery to all of the refugees, no one knew her exact age but she was a lot older than the rest of the women. How she had survived so long with Frieza, no one knew. He would summon her and she would leave hours later. No one knew what he did with her, no one was allowed to join or watch when she was with him. She had grey-purple hair that was straight and hit her shoulders. She was also extremely short and always carried this weird glass ball with her.

"To help Vegeta," Bulma responded, starting to run back to the banquet hall.

"Child, I won't let you go alone, I have seen glimpses of what is to come and my fate lies in that room. I will go with you." Baba said running to join Bulma.

"You two are not leaving me out of this! My Kakarot is in there!" ChiChi said.

"But ChiChi, you're pregnant!" Bulma and Baba protested.

"I don't care, I need to be with Kakarot, if something were to happen to him, I don't know what I'd do! I'm going and you can't stop me!" ChiChi said with determination and a look in her eye that had Bulma and Baba scared to disagree with her.

A loud crash sounded from inside the banquet hall, it was followed by several more. The three women looked at one another for a second before Bulma forced the doors open. Where there had once been the door and connecting wall to the balcony, there was only crumbling stone. It was as is something very large or several somethings that were very large had hurtled through it.

Bulma shivered, she did not want to go out there but she knew that she must, her people needed her to be strong and to face whatever horrors were out there. It was her duty as queen to stand by her king during not just the best of times but the worse as well. That is what the marriage vows of earth said, "for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor." They might not be on earth anymore but they were still from there and still had to uphold their own values and roots. That meant facing whatever lay out there, no matter what. Bulma was not a quitter, one who would turn tail and leave when goings got tough. No, she would stand by her mate even if it meant standing up to him at his worse.

"Rooooaaaaarrrrrrr," the women rushed to the hole in the wall and looked out beyond. What looked like several giant apes roamed outside. Some were fighting with one another while others climbed trees.

"Ahhhhhh," ChiChi let out a shriek as the one closest to her grabbed her and proceeded to bring her eye level with him. Bulma didn't have time to react to this as another one grabbed her.

This one she noticed was different from the others in the way he carried himself and instantly, Bulma knew that it was Vegeta who held her.

"Vegeta! Put me down this instant!" Bulma demanded.

"Roooooaaaaarrrr," was the response she received.

"Knock it off Mister! This behavior is highly inappropriate! You are damaging our home and scaring my girls!" Bulma shrieked.

Vegeta brought the bug in his hand close to his eye, it was familiar to him and he did not know why. Yet, he had the strangest urge to obey the tiny insect. He brought his nose closer to sniff it and *wack* the bug hit him in the nose. How dare it, didn't the bug know it we in the presence of greatness. It should be humbled to be before him! But then that scent hit him, he knew that scent. However, he couldn't recall from where. He brought his nose close to the creature again and was rewarded with another hint of that scent before his nose was smacked again. He did know that scent, it was special to him, it belonged to his mate! It represented his love, his home, and his salvation! He had to focus or he could hurt the one thing that mattered most to him in the world! She was probably scared; he had to reassure her that she was safe. He opened his grip on her so she could stand on his other hand so they could remain eye level and he could focus on her.

With that thought and his actions, Vegeta began to try to move his lips, not in the common roar of his kind but to form words to reassure his mate; something never done by an Oozaru.

"Rob, Robl, RBul, Burrr, Bulrr, Bulma," Vegeta finally managed, "Bulma, m, my Bulma." He squeaked.

"Vegeta, babe, can you understand me?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Ye, Yes," Vegeta managed in the deep voice of the Giant Ape.

"Babe, we need to stop the others, they'll destroy everything and could kill their mates!"

"Ha, How?"

"You're their king, they'll listen to you! Guide them!"

"Na, Not ki king, only prince. Father might be alive."

"It doesn't matter, you are their acting king! They will still follow you if you lead them. Be their king; lead them along the right path. Help them remember who they are like I have you!" Bulma insisted.

"Yes, my Queen but you have to help me."

"Place me on your shoulder we will have to either destroy that thing Nappa brought with him or get them to remember who they are!" Bulma said with conviction.

Vegeta grunted and did as instructed. He looked over towards Kakarot, he was still rampaging like a buffoon but his mate was sitting on his shoulder and appeared to be talking to him. At least he hadn't hurt her, but the idiot needed to calm down. Vegeta walked over to him and grabbed him so he had his attention. He growled at Kakarot reminding him that he was king. Using his royal presence, Vegeta was able to fully calm Kakarot. One by one they worked to get each of the transformed Saiyens to calm down. They worked together until all that were left were the defectors.

"Baba," Bulma said suddenly, "Where is Baba, she came out here with us. Vegeta, we have to find her."

"There she is," ChiChi said, "what is she doing with Nappa?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked Baba was standing on the Giant Ape Nappa's palm. The Ape was staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. They seemed totally oblivious to those around them and appeared to be deep in conversation. As they approached, Bulma and Vegeta saw Baba place her hand on Nappa's cheek. Her touch seemed to sooth the beast in Nappa and brought an end to his rampage. Looking beyond them it became apparent that several other mates had not listened to Vegeta and fled to the catacombs, instead they were outside trying to sooth their mates. Vegeta quickly shot his Galick Gun at the replica moon to prevent anyone from losing it. Once it was destroyed the Saiyens began to revert to their humanoid forms. Vegeta and Bulma walked arm in arm to Nappa and Baba.

"Soooo," Vegeta drawled as they approached, "No one but a Saiyen can be a true mate, huh?!"

"P-Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry. I know what I've done is foolish but please do not hold my mate responsible. I have waited a long time for her." Nappa stammered.

"Quiet Nappa, you are in no position to make demands, especially considering what you almost did could have resulted in a lot of our mate's deaths. Give me one good reason why I should let you live."

"I-I can think of no excuse, I await you judgment and take full responsibility. Please do not hold my men responsible." Nappa said bowing before Vegeta and exposing his neck. Waiting for the final blow, he chanced a look at the purple haired woman who was his mate; at least he'd die seeing her face as his last memory. He tensed when the blow never came he looked up. Vegeta's hand was poised in his famous Galick Gun but no energy was forming. The reason why was Bulma was standing in front of him.

"Vegeta, as your queen I ask you to be lenient with Lord Nappa. He obviously grew up under the belief that your mates could only be Saiyen and grew bitter when he never met his own. When you first broached the subject of mates from other planets he was still bitter and jealous because he obviously thought it wouldn't happen for him. He was just proven wrong apparently. I have a solution that would prevent Baba from losing her mate. I propose we exile Nappa to his castle and his lands for the rest of his days. He and Baba can live there with his men. If he needs something he is to message you and request and audience. Only during that time my he leave his land."

Vegeta looked at his mate thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.

"My darling, you are wise beyond your years, I personally don't know what I would do without you. Truth be told I was reluctant to kill Nappa, he served my father loyally for many years. You offered me the perfect solution, thank you." Vegeta kissed her gently on her forehead.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a blaster coming from the castle followed by a yelp. Moments later Raditz came running out of the castle, a purple haired woman hot on his heals. She was holding a gun and shooting at Raditz.

"You overgrown monkey, I'll teach you to stare at a girl while she is sleeping."

"Raditz! You are a Saiyen Elite, conduct yourself accordingly!" Vegeta shouted, "Are you scared of a tiny woman?!"

"It's Launch!" Bulma shouted, "She woke up!"

"Woman, that woman is not Launch, she has purple hair, or did you forget? That woman is blonde!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, Launch multiple personality disorder, her blond/dark personality comes out whenever she is triggered."

"Well what triggered the change? She obviously was triggered by something."

"She is triggered when she sneezes, it happens on occasion. The trick is to make her sneeze again."

"Well how in hell to we do that?"

"We have to make her sneeze."

"Hmm…we usually tickle her nose but it has to be with something soft."

"Raditz! Use your tail to tickle her nose!"

Raditz jumped up and flew behind Launch stealing her gun with one hand he gently wrapped her in his arms. His tail moved and tickled her nose."

"Ah, ah, ACHOO!" Launch sneezed and was reverted to her blue haired self. She turned in Raditz's arms to look at him. "It's you! I've dreamed of you!" She said and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist and planting her lips on Raditz. He hesitated then began to respond with enthusiasm

The moment struck Vegeta and he found himself laughing in true humor. Pretty soon laughter erupted all around. Clearing his throat, Vegeta interrupted the kissing couple.

"Might I suggest you two find an undamaged room while the rest of us repair the castle? No one wants to see you two in any state of undress while we are fixing this place." Vegeta said with humor. "Alright men, time to clean up our mess."

With Vegeta's command, all of the Saiyens began to repair the hole in the wall and any damage to the castle. When it was completed, Vegeta found himself at Bulma's side once again. He wrapped his arm around his mate. He felt happier than he had in many years and it was all thanks to this woman.

"Bulma, you are the moon of my life, I need no other. I love you." Vegeta said looking into her eyes.

"Vegeta, my love, you are my sun and stars, whatever we face next we do it together, as one." Bulma replied.

* * *

Feel free to comment. I haven't decided to go one or make a sequel to this story. I'd appreciate your input.


End file.
